


The God Gun

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tag to S15 Ep 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean pov. Dean patches up his little brother and confirms his determination to follow Sam anywhere.





	The God Gun

‘You okay, Cass?’ I asked, glancing over at the angel.  
‘Yes…..’ he began, but before he could continue, I blocked him with a curt ‘Cool.’ Then I turned and walked off.

For a long while now, my respect for Castiel had been eroding bit by bit and it had crumbled completely when he didn’t warn Sam and me about the danger Jack could pose; an oversight which had caused our mom’s death.

Now, as if blinkers had been removed from my eyes, I could clearly see his ambiguity; he was still tethered to heaven while supposedly our friend and ally. A continual tug of war which more often than not caused him to choose heaven over us.  
With Chuck’s thirst for vendetta against me and Sammy, though, I had to be certain of the loyalties of those around us and I was no longer convinced of Castiel’s.

But of a certain someone’s loyalty, I was more than sure. I fixed my gaze on my brother. He was trafficking around inside the Impala’s trunk.  
My heart swelled with love for him. The emotional gap with what I’d experienced a moment ago talking to the angel, was wider than the Grand Canyon. But then not just Castiel, everyone paled into nothingness when compared to my feelings for my baby brother.

Whatever story Chuck believed he’d been writing about us; he’d gone off track. Maybe he hadn’t expected that his little experiment would cause two of his main characters to love one another to extremes. And though neither I nor Sam had ever pronounced the three little words, at least not while sober, they were chiseled into our hearts and souls.  
‘Well, fuck you, Chuck,’ I muttered in satisfaction. 

‘Hey. You okay, Sam?’ I asked, reaching my brother’s side. I scanned his features meticulously. Sam had the unfortunate habit of keeping his problems from me.  
My Sammy radar beeped an alarm to let me know all was not right.  
Then I remembered the shot. Sam had fired the God Gun and had been struck in the shoulder by the recoil. A tendril of guilt caught at me. With all the crazy goings-on, it had slipped my mind.  
‘Dude. Let me see that shoulder.’

Sam lowered his gaze and continued to rummage in the trunk which meant he didn’t want me to see it.  
‘I said, let me see.’ 

Then he tried the puppy-eyed stare which usually did the job, except when he was hurting.

‘Don’t give me the eyes,’ I huffed. ‘That’s not gonna work this time.’

‘It’s fine, Dean,’ he declared half-heartedly.  
‘Are you gonna pull down that shirt or am I?’  
An apprehensive glint flashed through the hazel irises and my worry meter inched up to red. Sam was scared. 

‘Listen, man. The time for keeping secrets is gone. We only have each other to depend on. Everything has got to be out in the open between us or we’re fucked.’  
With a sigh, Sam bared his shoulder. Right in the middle, a painful-looking wound was exposed.  
I ran my palm along his back where a bullet would've left an exit hole but there was none.

‘Fuck!’  
‘Yeah,’ Sam agreed.’ Fuck is probably the right word. There wasn’t a bullet in the gun, just a laser beam of energy. Chuck told us it would kill Jack but also the person who wielded it.’  
‘But Chuck was lying, the asshole!’ I spat out in anger. ‘He lied about everything.’

‘Well, I’m not dead….yet, Dean. I just hope whatever that energy was, it doesn’t affect me in some weird way.’  
‘Stop taking the world on your shoulders, Sam. Whatever this is, we’ll deal with it as we always have, together.’ I smiled up at him, my 'big brother knows best' expression on my face.

Sam eked out a watery smile. ’Maybe Chuck has gone, abandoned this Earth. Who knows, we might even get to live out our lives in peace.’

I scoffed at that. ‘With the minions from hell repopulating the planet with ghosts, I doubt it. Knock, knock, dude.’  
’What?’ Sam stared at me as if I was a moron. He probably got that right!  
‘I said, knock, knock!’

Sam exhaled a laugh. ‘You think that little ruse you used when I was a kid’s going to distract me from what you’re doing?’  
‘Yes, I do, little brother!’ 

At that, Sam grinned and lifted his eyes heavenward just long enough for me to pour disinfectant onto his wound.  
‘Ouch!’

‘See. It still works.’

I finished patching him up as best I could but my brother’s fears had infected me too. What, if anything, could that unknown energy do to Sam?  
I shrugged. I still had the gun, safe in the car’s glove compartment. If ever the day came when I’d have to use it on myself, I would. Wherever Sam went or whatever he became, that was my destiny too.


End file.
